Let Me Hear Your Voice
by Silicon-Jayce
Summary: Hanji wanted to see what Eren would be like when he was drunk, except someone else took up most of that time. PWP ensues.


"Hanji, please, get your shit together and stop getting Eren into trouble."

"Oh my gosh, Levi, is this you being caring?"

"Go fuck your sentiment, I'm just trying to keep my squad members from making a fool of themselves."

"If you saaay so~ Levi and Eren sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" Hanji sung as she ran away from Levi's menacing glare.

Levi heaved a sigh. It was disgraceful that a squad leader had gotten a new recruit so drunk that he started asking other new males to make out with him. He shook his head, though he supposed that he was somewhat miffed that Eren had started kissing people that weren't him, though it really shouldn't be a huge deal, they were just kisses. He walked back to his room, the little shit had the nerve to pass out on his floor, and being the kind-hearted captain he is, Levi let him stay there, on the cold floor, without a pillow, though he did supply a towel as a blanket.

He entered his room. Eren was nowhere to be seen, the alcohol shouldn't have fully worn out yet so must still be near by. Levi tentatively walked to the spot Eren had been lying. Suddenly, he felt a presence come up from behind him. He spun around to combat the intruder, and was met in the face with a wet towel. Levi didn't know before, but now he wonders why wet towels have never been used as a weapon before. The, usually light, object hit him with the force of a punch and before he knew what was happening, he was on his butt. Levi threw the offending towel off his face and was met with a shit-eating grin plastered on Eren.

"Wow, I've only heard stories, but it seems that a wet towel has enough power to even land Humanity's Strongest on his arse!" Eren laughed, ignoring the glare of the devil emanating from Levi.

Levi let his anger ride out, Eren was still under the influence of alcohol, which was unfortunately the fault of Hanji. However, that didn't mean it was easy to excuse this behaviour, especially with that smirk on his face, so annoying, so irritating…a fist would look really good on his laughing face right now… his nose would bend so painfully…Something snapped in Levi's brain and he pulled back his arm to give Eren a good beating, he pushed his arm forward and was met with…air?

With some inexplicable timing, Eren had decided to lean forward the second Levi punched and avoided it in favour of stealing a unsuspected, though not completely unwelcome, kiss. Eren stared at Levi through lidded eyes, his hair was slightly damp from the towel and sparkled with the sun rays coming in the window, so beautiful. Levi on the other hand was stunned for a moment, and before he could regain his senses, Eren picked him off the floor princess-style and plopped him on the bed.

"Heichou, you're even more delicious today than before, if you keep tasting so good I might never let you go." Eren said while moving his hands up Levi's shirt and kissing his neck.

"What kind of nonsense bullshit are you spouting out now? Let go of me Eren, I'm not in the mood, you're drunk, and you're sweaty and disgusting." Levi said straight faced, completely serious and still a bit angry.

"Mmmhm, I won't mind getting sweaty as long as it's with you." Eren mumbled and proceeded to work on a past hickey.

"Brat, don't only selectively listen when it's beneficial to you." Levi said, moving to stand. Drunk Eren, however, would have none of that, he leaned forward, and pushed Levi back down onto the bed.

Levi started becoming exasperated. "Eren, I told you, I'm not in the mood, just rest for today and get the alcohol out of your sys—" He was suddenly cut off from Eren putting his warm and sweaty hand over Levi's mouth. Gross.

"But Heichou, I'm supposed to make decisions I won't regret, and I definitely know that I will regret not taking you at this moment." Eren retorted, as fully aware as he could be at the moment of the reference to Levi's motto.

"You little shit!" Eren had been well-trained and practiced over the past seven years. His offensive hand-to-hand combat was almost as good as Levi, though he had never beaten him yet. Eren's defensive moves, surprisingly, were the real treasure. Whenever it's Eren's turn to defend, he was always able to end the fight with a pin, like the position they were in now. Levi mentally smacked himself in the head for letting the situation get this far. He was trapped underneath Eren's taller body, and Eren was licking him up and down like a dog. Which was unfortunately a turn-on for Levi.

Once Eren sensed that Levi had started struggling less. He became more bold and moved his hands to Levi's waist, and slowly eased down his pants, leaving him in his underwear. He quickly removed his own pants and started grinding their dicks together. Levi fought the moans that were threatening to destroy his pride, it was pretty easy, until Eren pulled off both of their underwear, and positioned himself at the entrance.

"Wow, eager today aren't you?" Levi asked, trying not to show panic, it wasn't a small feat fitting Eren into him, especially with as little foreplay as he got today.

Without answering, Eren pushed himself in, keeping track of Levi's expression as he filled him up to the brink.

"Aaaah!" Levi let out a startled sound, the change of pace was really messing with him. "Go slower, you shitty brat, are you trying to impale me?"

Eren smirked at that, "But Heichou, I know you like it when I start taking control." He leaned forward and breathed into Levi's ear.

Levi bunched his hands on his shirt as he felt his face heating up, but before he could come up with a retort, Eren started moving. Levi didn't know if it was the influence of alcohol, but Eren seemed to be more reckless with his thrusting today, hitting his prostate at random and rough intervals. This lack of pace only seemed to bring more pleasure as a cry suddenly escaped Levi's lips. the room went still for a couple of moments before Eren quickly eased back into his pace.

"Ah! Eren, please.. take it a bit.. slower.." Levi stuttered, unaware of the automatic plea that came out of his mouth. He quickly covered it with both his hands to avoid releasing anymore of those embarrassing cries.

"Mmhmm, perhaps if you let me hear that cry of yours again, I'll consider your request." Eren hooked his elbows under Levi's knees, and pushed his dick in deeper in, causing Levi's lower back to be lifted off the bed. "Heichou, won't you let me listen to your voice? You look so beautiful."

"Mmn, hmmn, hmnnn." Levi refused to remove his hands, and turned his head to the side, trying to escape Eren's intense gaze.

Eren was starting to become exasperated with Levi's actions, all he wanted to do was hear Levi's voice, was that too much to ask? He unhooked one of his arms from Levi's knees, and slid it up to his hands covering his mouth. He carefully pried one hand off, but the other was still firmly clamped over. Eren unhooked his other arm, and pinned Levi's hands on either side of his head. Levi looked mortified, and turned his head as far as he could, trying to muffle it into the bedsheets.

"Don't try and hide anymore, Heichou, there's nowhere left to run." Eren said while he hovered about Levi. Levi felt another moan coming up as Eren hit his prostate again and instinctively tried to bring his hands back over his mouth, however, Eren had half his body weight pinning down his wrists, so all he could do was helplessly let out the moan.

"Eren, please, let go of my hands, it's so.. embarrassing." Levi said as another powerful thrust hit the bundle of nerves, he let out another cry as tears started involuntarily welling up in his eyes.

Eren responded by gripping Levi's wrists tighter than ever. "There is no way I'm going to do that."

"You have…nerve..ah! Treating your superior…this way." Levi said, failing miserably at the act of intimidation.

"Ah, but Heichou, I am only doing what brings you pleasure, how am I mistreating you in any way, sir?" Eren smiled wryly. To accent his point, Eren leaned down and captured Levi's lips in a kiss. He could feel the moans escaping Levi's lips, and the knowledge that _he_ was causing his captain to make these sounds excited him like no tomorrow. He massaged Levi's wrists with his palms by sliding them up and down along his forearms, trying to get him to relax a bit more. It seemed to work slightly because he could feel less resistance in Levi's arms. Eren leaned back up to take in Levi, skin flushed, sprawled beneath him, arms pinned beside his head, eyes clouded, shirt hiked above his chest, beautifully built abs.

"Tch! Don't get cocky, brat, I'll..see to it that..you get proper punishment..after this." This somehow went straight to Eren's dick. "Ahh! Idiot, don't get bigger.. while you're inside!"

"But, Heichou..I'm so close.." Eren moaned near Levi's ear, he felt Levi tremble, signalling that he was close as well. In the spur of the moment, Eren brought Levi's wrists into one of his hands, and wrapped his free hand around the base of Levi's cock.

"Heichou, if you want to come, you have to ask for it." Eren was just wishing for a death sentence. Levi's eyes opened wide.

"Stop spouting nonsense again, Eren, and let me go." Levi said, breathing getting raggedy.

"No, you're gonna have to ask." Levi was mortified, Eren was lucky he was his lover, no matter how much of a dumb nut he is sometimes, or else Levi would have been castrated him then and there. Instead of anger, however, Levi just felt more pleasure as his climax neared. Eren quickened his pace, and squeezed his hand tighter. "Come on, I'm gonna finish soon, and then I might just leave you like this, Levi."

A pulse shot through Levi's body to his hips after hearing his name. Eren's hand was getting uncomfortable. "There is no way I will do that."

"And there is no way I will let you stay quiet. It's just one word, Levi, you can do it, for me." Eren whispered in a deep voice by Levi's ear again, breath smelling like alcohol.

Levi's mind just said "screw it" and he pleaded, fucking pleaded. "Oh god, please Eren, I need to cum, please, let me go!"

"Your wish is my command." Bullshit, said Levi's mind as he started seeing stars at the same time he felt a warm liquid dripping out of his arse.

When Levi woke up, he heard voices. He cracked open his eyes, and saw Hanji sitting on a stool by the bed while chatting with Eren, who was leaning against the headboard and had his arm around Levi's shoulder with his other holding an icepack on his head, presumably for the hangover.

"He's gonna kill me when he wakes up Hanji, what am I going to do?"

"It's okay Eren, Levi may act like the devil reincarnated, but he has a really big heart, and you're taking up most of that space right now, so don't worry! You'll be fine!"

"…What you just said was really cheesy." Eren replied. Levi agreed, who was Hanji trying to flatter? Saying he was the devil reincarnated…

Levi decided to speak up. "Eren." The said boy almost jumped out of his skin, and started profusely apologizing for his disrespect and impulsiveness while he was drunk.

"It's okay Eren, I know the alcohol problem wasn't _your_ fault." He looked at Hanji, who happily waved back. "So, I'll lighten your punishment."

Eren gulped. Hanji smiled and said, "Nice hickey, Levi." Levi ignored her.

"Out of the kindness of my big heart, you get to clean all the dishes by yourself, make sure to leave them spotless."

"What?! All by myself? That's gonna take hours!"

"Then I suggest you get started now." Levi said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Eren scrambled into his work clothes, baffled by how Hanji refused to look away while he changed, and ran to the kitchen.

Levi and Hanji were left in the room.

"You know," Hanji started. "Most of the soldiers are visiting home today, so not many of them would be eating here. If I remember correctly, you were there when the date was chosen."

Levi regarded her with a bored expression. "Oh really? I must have been taking a shit and missed that part of the meeting."


End file.
